Farkle and Riley
Farkle and Riley is the friendship/romantic pairing of Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews. They are known as Riarkle. Farkle has had a crush on Riley since first grade, but she doesn't feel the same way and only considers him a close friend. In [[Girl Meets the Truth|'Girl Meets the Truth']], Riley and Farkle shared their first kiss and although he mostly kissed her chin, they said it still counts. After, the events of [[Girl Meets Farkle|'Girl Meets Farkle']] it seems that Farkle has gotten over his crush on Riley (the same goes for him and Maya) as in recent episodes he isn't as affectionate as he used to be when the series started. They are considered to be close childhood friends and it is shown in some episodes such as "[[Girl Meets the Truth|'Girl Meets the Truth']]", "[[Girl Meets Flaws|'Girl Meets Flaws']]", "[[Girl Meets Texas (Part 3)|'Girl Meets Texas (Part 3)']]" that Farkle and Riley share a strong and deep bond. In [[Girl Meets Texas (Part 3)|'Girl Meets Texas (Part 3)']] Farkle was the one to realize that Riley was lying to everyone about her feelings and that she doesn't think of Lucas as a brother figure. Riley then makes tells him not say anything and he agrees but states that he will tell Lucas how she really feels if she doesn't come clean to everyone about her feelings sooner or later. This shows that Farkle cares about Riley an wants her to be happy and would do anything to help/support her. Riley tells Farkle she loves him. In Girl Meets STEM Riley calls Farkle a sexist pig when he takes over their science project and let her drop the marble, rather than letting her do the science. She wants to learn more about science and felt as if he was not valuing her scientific ability. In the end, Farkle apologizes, saying "There is no situation where I wouldn't want that for you to get better," which causes Riley to get confused. At the end of the episode, Farkle and Riley were shown to be working together and were the only ones to get a clear beaker while everyone got dirty water in their beakers. In Girl Meets Bay Window 'it is shown that Farkle and Riley first met at a Halloween party, when Farkle saved Riley's life twice, when she "attempted" to bob for apples and she almost drowned. In this episode Riley calls Farkle handsome. Ship names *'Farkley (Farkle and Rile/'y') *'Rarkle' (R'/iley and F/'arkle) *'Riarkle '(Ri/ley and F/'arkle') *'Farley' (Far/kle and Ri/'ley') *'Friley' (F'''/arkle and '''Riley) * Filey '('F/arkle and R/'iley') * Farkley '('Fark/le and Ri/'ley') Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Farkle describes Riley as the sun, saying that "she lights up his day." *Farkle flirts with Riley throughout the episode. Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Farkle says "We should have some faith in our Riley", showing that he trusts her. He also uses a possessive pronoun when referring to her. *Riley says that Farkle is the biggest flirt in seventh grade. *Farkle agrees to help Riley flirt with Lucas even though he loves her because he wants her to be happy. *Even though he despises Missy, Farkle flirts with her in order to steal her from Lucas for Riley. Girl Meets Father * Farkle and Riley likely danced together before Maya and Farkle did as Riley promised him one dance. Girl Meets the Truth *Riley didn't want to tell Farkle the truth because she was afraid of hurting his feelings. *Farkle kisses Riley on the chin (for giving him confidence). *Farkle is Riley's first kiss (although it was a chin kiss, Maya said it counts). Girl Meets Popular *Farkle has always thought of Riley being intellectual like them. Girl Meets Smackle * Riley and Farkle hugged each other. * Farkle reveals that he doesn't like Riley just because she's beautiful, but for other reasons (even saying that he didn't realize she was beautiful when Smackle asks if that's why he likes her). * Despite the episode focusing on Smackle and, to a certain extent, her crush on Farkle, there are more references to Farkle's crush on Riley. Girl Meets 1961 * Rosie McGee seems to like Ginsburg. * In the bakery, Farkle (and Maya and Lucas) say "aw" about them being friends, when Riley mentioned it. Girl Meets Crazy Hat * Riley and Farkle run a fake business together. Girl Meets World of Terror * Riley cheers for Farkle when he is up to bat. Girl Meets Flaws * They hug. * Throughout the episode, Riley seems to care the most about Farkle, hunting him down in the janitor's closet, hugging him to comfort him, and setting up mats for him to fall on (alongside Maya). She is also the one who convinces everyone to write their flaws on their foreheads to support him, although it was also to try to help Billy. Girl Meets Friendship * Farkle felt guilty after he upset Riley by showing the video he made of her (being rude to the horse she had) to the class. * Near the end of the episode, Farkle says (significantly more to Riley than Lucas and Maya) that he doesn't want to be a dictator because dictators don't have any friends. Girl Meets Home for the Holidays * Riley said that she missed Farkle over the Christmas holiday. * When her and Maya are reading each others minds, Farkle is the third thing Riley is thinking of. Girl Meets Farkle's Choice *Farkle bought two stuffed hippos to give to Riley, one of which he gave her when he sat with her in the hospital when she had her tonsils out. She lost the first one, but never had to heart to tell him. * Farkle says that Riley's giggle is his favorite sound in the world. * Riley lets Maya put a tarantula on her head just to impress Farkle. * Riley and Farkle talk alone at Riley's bay window. *Riley says Farkle and Maya don't belong together. * Farkle asks if him and Riley belong together, Riley response "I don't know, do you" in a flirty tone then scoots across the seat to sit very close to him. * Riley feels bad when Farkle decides to go to the awards ceremony alone. * Riley (and Maya) support Farkle when he doesn't win and both leave with him while singing. Girl Meets First Date *They both do the goofy "slow motion" walk. Season 2 Girl Meets the New World *Because Farkle liked the hug, he decided to take Riley to the concert, but we never see them at the concert. Girl Meets the Secret of Life * Riley squirted Farkle with the hose after he argued with her that she wasn't washing the car and used him to dry it as well. Girl Meets Pluto * Farkle puts his favorite orange turtleneck in the capsule because he wants to remember the day Riley (along with Lucas and Maya) helped him. * It was the same orange turtleneck that Riley had worn at the award ceremony in Girl Meets Flaws. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Farkle defends Riley when Maya is mad at her for agreeing with Lucas on Maya's height. *Farkle explains to Riley why it hurts when she's called "Riley Super-Klutz." *Farkle sits down and admits his insecurities after Riley (and Maya) accept their flaws. Girl Meets Rules * When Farkle passes out, Riley picked him and sat him back up in his seat. *Farkle said if his life was always Riley, everything would be "Lalalala." Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes To Washington * Farkle wants to have 11 children with Riley (and Maya), which she seems to accept. Girl Meets Yearbook * Farkle went to check up on Riley to see if she was okay, expecting her to have a problem. *Riley and Farkle's alter egos seemed to be interested in each other romantically. Girl Meets Semi-Formal *Riley claps for Farkle and Maya's short play. *Riley tells Farkle she wishes "someone" (meaning Lucas) would ask her to the Semi-Formal. *Farkle asks Riley and she says no, although he wasn't asking seriously. He trying to make Riley feel better. *Farkle asks Riley if she wants to dance with him, to which she agrees to happily before being pushed away by Maya. *When Eric goes on stage to welcome the band, Riley looks at Farkle and he smiles back. Girl Meets Farkle *Riley and Farkle get "married", suggested by Lucas and officiated by Maya. [[Girl Meets Rileytown|'Girl Meets Rileytown']] * Farkle was the first one to figure out Riley was getting bullied. * Farkle and Riley understand each other's bullying problems, due to similar experiences. Girl Meets Rah Rah * When Lucas asked him "How much are you rooting for her Riley right now?" He responded with "As much as always." Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) * Riley and Farkle both said "I love you" to each other. *When Riley took Farkle outside, Charlie jokes about them by saying, "Okay, she ends up with Farkle. How did we not see that coming?" * Farkle and Riley had a deep and meaningful conversation about her feelings and how she shouldn't lie to herself because they're still finding out who they are. Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project * Riley said to Farkle "We love you just the way you are." Girl Meets Belief * * Farkle questioned Riley's beliefs without offending her, unlike when he was paired up with Lucas. * When Riley said to Farkle "Did you ever think when you look through the microscope, you miss the bigger picture?", he replied with "No," and almost looked surprised that she made him think in a way he had never thought about before. Girl Meets the New Year *Farkle said he cared so much about Riley, he wanted her to know the truth was always the best thing. *After the talk, Farkle held the door open for Riley and let her in. *Farkle shocked everyone (especially Riley) by revealing her feelings about Lucas. He then said he hoped she could forgive him. Girl Meets STEM *Riley is upset with Farkle wanting her to drop the marble and not realizing her potential. * Riley calls Farkle a sexist pig. * Farkle and Riley were the only ones to get a clear beaker due to learning the real lesson of working together and having equality. *When Farkle says to Riley "you had one job to do!" she responds with "You mean take care of the babies, Farkle?" He then responds with, "How long have I been out?!" Girl Meets Money * Riley tells Farkle that they (her, Maya, and Lucas) wouldn't love him less just because he has more than them. * Farkle tells Riley that Pluto will always be a planet in his room, which makes her happy. Girl Meets Commonism * Riley defends Farkle against the honour board. Girl Meets the Bay Window * Riley compliments Farkle by saying he's turning into a handsome young man. * When Riley and Farkle were seven years old, Farkle saved Riley's life twice from "drowning" when she was attempting to bob for apples. Season 3 Girl Meets High School (Part 1) *Farkle is shown to deeply angry at Riley and tells her not to trust just anyone. *Riley tells Farkle that she believes and relies on people and how he should as well. Girl Meets High School (Part 2) *Riley cries and tells Maya that she hopes that Farkle remembers that science can't explain people and he keeps himself open to love. *Farkle (along with Smackle, Lucas and Zay) feels guilty for leaving Riley (and Maya) when they should've stuck by them instead. Girl Meets Jexica * Fakle suspected earlier that Jexica was actually Riley. Girl Meets True Maya * Farkle gets jealous and questions Riley on why she loves Lucas cause he thinks Lucas is just a face. Girl Meets the Real World * Farkle and Riley both have a debate on the sun. * Farkle tells Riley that she's won the debate after she states a valid argument about people being evil. Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York * Riley and Farkle share a hug when he tells the group about his family history. * Farkle tells Riley he's glad Riley found her story. Girl Meets Hollyworld * Riley is surprised when Farkle comes into dressed as Elvis. Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen Girl Meets a Christmas Maya * Riley is Farkle's secret santa. * Riley got Farkle a menorah for Christmas (because it's part where he comes from). * Riley tells Farkle she loves him and the two hug. Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets World Girl Meets Boy Girl Meets Father Girl Meets the Truth Girl Meets Smackle Girl Meets Crazy Hat Girl Meets Farkle's Choice Season 2 Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington Girl Meets Fish Girl Meets Yearbook Girl Meets Semi-Formal Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Girl Meets STEM Girl Meets Money Girl Meets Commonism Girl Meets the Bay Window Girl Meets Legacy Season 3 Girl Meets High School (Part 1) Girl Meets High School (Part 2) Girl Meets Jexica Girl Meets Permanent Record Girl Meets Triangle Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) Girl Meets the Real World Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York Girl Meets She Don't Like Me Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both students at the same school. *They are both friends with Maya Hart and Lucas Friar and Zay Babineaux. *They are both the same age. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh, eight, and ninth grade history teacher. * Farkle and Riley are both straight A students. * Both sets of their parents know each other and previously all four attended school with each other. * Their parents had them really young. * They both believe in Pluto. * Both very quirky and viewed as strange by some. Differences *Farkle is male; Riley is female. *Farkle has light-brown hair, while Riley has dark-brown hair. *Farkle has blue eyes, while Riley has brown. *Farkle isn't willing to lie to protect his friends, Riley is, shown in Girl Meets New Year. Opinion on each other Farke's opinion on Riley: Farkle has loved Riley since the first grade. He is constantly showing love and admiration towards her and tries to do the best thing for her always, even if she gets hurt in the process. Even though in season 2 and 3, he is dating Isadora Smackle, he still pays a great deal of attention to Riley. Riley's opinion on Farkle: Despite Farkle having had romantic feelings for Riley, Riley doesn't feel the same way and only considers him a close friend. Riley is shown to really care about Farkle and tries to be there when he need helps. Trivia * Riley's parents and Farkle's parents went to school together. *Farkle's dad had a crush on Riley's mom when they were kids. * Farkle was Riley's first kiss, like Topanga was Cory's first kiss ** Its been confirm by the writers' tweet that this similarity was intentional. * Riley states that Farkle is hers, and Farkle tends to state the same thing. * Riley sometimes calls Farkle "Farkley" which is actually one of their ship names. *Farkle and Riley share several similarities with Cory and Topanga: **They were friends throughout childhood. **They share a more special relationship with their teacher than the rest of the class. **They display unwavering loyalty to their friends. **They will do everything they can to help their friends. **They sit in the exact same places in their classes together, as Cory and Topanga did, the girl in the front row and the boy directly behind her. **Farkle and Topanga both have unique names. **Farkle tends to enter Riley's room through a window, just as Cory did with Topanga. **In their Shakespeare plays the boy played a spear carrier, while the girl played the female lead. ** Farkle was there when Riley got her tonsils out, just like what Topanga did with Cory. ** Farkle went through the same transformation as Topanga did. ** Farkle and Topanga are both nerds who aren't good at sports. Shippers Add your name if you ship Riarkle! Please don't do it yourself unless you know how to edit properly. Thank you! Please keep this list in alphabetical order. #A3DisneyA3 #Adambreeandchaselove #AmethystAuthor17 #Ausully1 #AWikiaUser3.5 #Autumn Passion #AnimeLover657 #BMWCowanfan #BMW&GMWFan #BuffaloBillsFan #Butterfly2015 #CheekyGoddess #Cuteybubbles #DatNuttyKid #Dechel-Auslly-Flyna #Delightisadream #Denzy123 #DisForever32 #DJBiddy79 #Dr.Music922 #ElectraHearts #Enise peace #EN2001 #Famia.14 #Filmmakerdreamstudios #FireBall890 #Giggles789 #GirlMeetsFans #GMW Fuller House #Got2BFionaC101 #GMWRooney #GuitarLover13 #Hiralfred #HoneyMoon #Infinitemoment #IHEARTLUCAYA #Intoxicatedsmile #JakesterShortie #Jazzhandz95 #Jessi1234567888 #JoshayaxFarkleyx #Josi1390 #JoySeph 13 #Kamakwazi3 #Katoro13 #Lacey Vonkirk #lilbuddyspd11 #Lolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa #LolaBunny27 #Lovefiction #Lucayasbae #LucayaRiarkle #LucayaFerret705 #LucayaxxxFiley #Minionz 101 #Mister perfect and the blonde beauty #Mutesa1 #Nat23230 #NestorCastH123 #NYcitykid3000 #QueenPotatoofNeverland #R5 & Aually ROCKS!!!! #R5Lucy #Riarkle&LucayaShipper2017 #Ritalghor #Rowblina #Rucas1988 #RussellSayz #SarahCamera #Skygazer13 #Stardust16 #StarFamily #StarfireButterfly #Tise24 #TSBR #TheCrazyDr.WhoGirl #TheBeautifulCrystalBall #*Try*Roar*BoutThatBass #Tumz22 #Vania.comas #Wannia crazy girl meets world #XoxoKaty5 Fan-Fictions Note: Add your Riarkle fan fictions below. Please keep in mind that some of these are not entirely Riarkle, some include other ships as well. Again, please ask for help if you do not know how to properly. Thank you. In Progress *Certain by MelyndaR *Notice by BritnyNicole *Certainties by SaraJaye *Conociendo los sentimientos (Spanish) by BMW&GMWFan *Summer by emred2001(wattpad) LucayaxxxFiley (wikia) *Matthews and Harts by emred2001(wattpad) LucayaxxxFiley (wikia) *Together Again by emred2001(wattpad) LucayaxxxFiley (wikia) *It's the timing Riley! by ApolloB612 *The Royal Life by Stardust16 Completed *Untold, by YUmMaGaMMa  *Girl Meets the Real World by kindaobsessedwithgmw *Girl meets best friends by banana69000 *White Pine Camp by snowdrifts *Park Love by lucayalloving Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Friendships Category:Relationships